


Grudges don't leave

by Mouseclarke



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Caesar's Legion, NCR | New California Republic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouseclarke/pseuds/Mouseclarke
Summary: Oct  9 - Grudge Fallout OC-ToberVenus
Kudos: 1





	Grudges don't leave

**Author's Note:**

> Oct 9 - Grudge Fallout OC-Tober  
> Venus

Looking at the red, white and green around the two headed bear on the flag, taunting her, laughed at her, mocked her. New California Republic it said underneath she wanted, a nation from the west, many lived in their grasps saying it was paradise, but no it wasn’t, she always knew it.

If you aren’t powerful, had influence or wealthy they didn’t care if you had sick family, getting robbed at gun point or losing family. All they cared about was filling their pockets more and more. You could easily bribe politicians, military officers and judges. You had a cousin who was about to get sent off to war, well with a few hundreds they were free to go. Your first-born son was about to get prosecuted for murder, now they’re acquitted because of a “Legal technicality”.  
Its too common in the ncr, plans changed, opinions silenced all because of someone with a fistful of money. Greed was how the ncr was formed, but now they would fall because of bloodshed by the hands of her and will of mars.


End file.
